


A Wolfish Quirk

by AstraLowelle



Series: Wolflet Benoit-Kesley [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Rampion - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Wolflet, hair petting, lemonade, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Scarlet wasn't sure if it was because of his lupine-DNA or because he'd spent a large part of his adolescence in a thoroughly unloving environment, but Wolf loved having his hair petted.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: Wolflet Benoit-Kesley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889659
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	A Wolfish Quirk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D. G. Gluck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D.+G.+Gluck).



Scarlet wasn't sure if it was because of his lupine-DNA or because he'd spent a large part of his adolescence in a thoroughly unloving environment, but Wolf loved having his hair petted.

And mussed, and tousled, and stroked.

Scarlet found this adorable. Kind of sad, because of his past, but adorable all the same.

She'd first discovered this quirk on a lazy evening in the farmhouse, after dinner was over and she and Wolf were sitting on the couch and watching rain dance on the windowpanes. Scarlet had sighed with pleasure, Wolf had smiled and snuggled his wife close to his side, and Scarlet had reached up and fondly tousled his thick brown hair.

Wolf had _mewled._

After a considerable amount of blushing from both parties, Wolf had managed to convey that "that was- unexpected... Not bad! Just unexpected."

Then, after a pause, "My mother used to do that, when she tucked me in at night. When I was about three. Maybe four. I don't know."

Scarlet had sighed. "Oh, Wolf..."

Wolf then grinned sheepishly. "Your grand-mere never did that for you?"

"Not really... My hair was too curly for that when I was with her."

There was silence for a few moments, then Scarlet had very firmly declaimed, "Come here, you" and wrestled a very surprised Wolf's head down onto her lap and began running her fingers though his hair.

Wolf had purred. Scarlet had laughed, and kissed him before continuing.

They both fell asleep like that, though admittedly Wolf went first.

However, this wasn't without some unspoken rules; for instance, if anyone but Scarlet attempted this maneuver, they were likely to lose a hand.

Thorne found this out, to his peril, when he and Cress came to visit Benoit Farms and Gardens one fine summer afternoon.

"How are my favorite Frenchies?" Thorne had sang, as he and Cress exited the rather poorly parked Rampion and jogged up the farmhouse steps. Scarlet had rolled her eyes.

"I've got a gun, Thorne, and it doesn't take kindly to trespassers. Besides, how many other Frenchies do you know?"

Thorne had made an elaborate show of counting on his fingers. "Hmmm... None worth mentioning. Now can we come in?"

"Fine. Just this once." Scarlet stood back to let them enter, accepting a hug from Cress.

When they were all settled in and Scarlet had mixed a pitcher of lemonade, Cress had shyly asked how life was going.

"Pretty good. Lots of tomatoes, the tavern's doing good business, Émilie found a boyfriend at last- I think his name is Claude or something- and Wolf's been playing with the local kids when they come over to help out-"

"There's a good boy," Thorne had laughed, tousling Wolf's hair.

And then without any warning Wolf had growled, twisted in his seat, and bared his teeth, snapping at Thorne's hand.

With a yelp of shock, Thorne had wrenched his hand away. Cress had gasped, and Wolf had sat down quickly and muttered an apology.

"Uh, no problem..." Thorne resumed his seat. "Sorry about... yeah. Won't do it again."

Wolf had nodded awkwardly. Scarlet handed around glasses, and the incident was mostly forgotten.

Scarlet woke with a start.

Memories and images swirled inside her head- the cage. Winter. Her finger. Blood everywhere. Alpha Strom. Death. Dying. Blood. Blood everywhere. Dying. Dying. _Dead_...

 _Just a dream,_ she told herself firmly. _It's just a stupid dream._

With a sigh, Scarlet looked over to the other side of the bed. Wolf was sleeping; his brow furrowed, mumbling something under his breath that sounded vaguely like a war chant.

Scarlet smiled, and then decided to go and get a drink of water.

She pulled on her robe and padded quietly out of the room, heading down into the kitchen, where she opened a cabinet, selected a cup, turned on the tap, and held it under the stream of water.

A moment later, there was a bloodcurdling howl from the bedroom.

"SCARLET? SCAR! _SCARLET!_ "

Scarlet nearly dropped the cup. "What-?"

Wolf came pounding into the kitchen, a glazed look of mingled fury and panic in his green eyes. Scarlet's own eyes widened.

"Wolf-?"

Chest heaving, Wolf stared at her. "Scar...! what... why aren't you...?"

"I got thirsty," Scarlet said, after releasing a breath. "Wolf, what just happened?"

Wolf ignored the question, choosing instead to silently scoop Scarlet up into his enormous arms and carry her back to the bedroom, leaving the water abandoned on the kitchen counter.

"Was it a nightmare?" Scarlet asked quietly, once they were back in bed. Wolf nodded, both arms still tight around her body.

"What was it?"

"They took you." Wolf's breath was fast, hard. "They took you away. Beat you. Then I went to go and find you. Trapped. Soldiers. Then I woke up, and you were gone."

Scarlet sighed, and slipped both arms around his thick neck. "Wolf... we're all okay. We're safe now. I'm- we're still here. Us."

Wolf mumbled something, then inhaled in surprise as Scarlet reached up to card her fingers through his tousled locks.

He quieted.

Scarlet nestled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder, still ruffling his hair. One of Wolf's enormous hands began, hesitantly, to do the same for her.

Scarlet found she quite liked it.

Wolf whispered something again, and though Scarlet wasn't entirely sure what, it sounded very much like 'alpha'.

They fell asleep together this time.


End file.
